Pyramid
The Pyramid arrived suddenly in Night Vale in the center of the Beatrix Loman Memorial Meditation Zone in October of 2012, destroying over half of the zone's state-of-the-art meditation equipment and paraphernalia. Abilities and Physical Characteristics The pyramid is described as "'a kind of triangle shape', only three-dimensional." and also as "broad" and "shiny." It doesn't move at all, despite repeated taserings by the the Sheriff's Secret Police. It broadcasts a repeated message on low-wave frequencies, and then a second message, and then finally leaves behind a smaller pyramid (described as "a mere souvenir of its looming, inscrutable mass!") and a final message. It also resists all attempts from the Sheriff's Secret Police to do anything at all to it. Personality The pyramid is very philosophical. The three messages it broadcasts are as follows: : "I WILL PLACE WITHIN SOME OF YOU QUESTIONS. WITHIN OTHERS, I WILL PLACE ANSWERS. THESE QUESTIONS AND THESE ANSWERS WILL NOT ALWAYS ALIGN. THE QUESTIONS I PROVIDE MAY HAVE NO ANSWERS, AND THE ANSWERS I PROVIDE MAY HAVE NO QUESTIONS. I WILL STUDY THE EFFECTS OF THESE QUESTIONS AND THESE ANSWERS. SOME OF YOU WILL HURT OTHERS. AND OTHERS WILL HEAL. GROW MY SEEDS INSIDE YOU, AND LET THEM FLOWER. : "EVERYTHING YOU DO MATTERS EXCEPT YOUR LIFE. DEATH WILL BE THE LAST ACTION YOU'LL UNDERTAKE. I DO NOT LIVE, BUT I EXIST. WHAT IS MY PURPOSE? I WILL NOT TELL YOU. ONE DAY YOU WILL DISCOVER YOUR PURPOSE, AND THEN YOU WILL TELL NO ONE. AND THEN, YOU WILL DIE." : "SOMEWHERE THERE IS A MAP. AND ON THAT MAP IS EARTH. AND ATTACHED TO EARTH IS AN ARROW THAT SAYS YOUR NAME AND LISTS YOUR LIFESPAN. SOME OF YOU DIE STANDING, OTHERS SITTING. MANY OF YOU DIE IN CARS. I CAN NEVER DIE. IT IS DIFFICULT FOR ME TO UNDERSTAND THE CONCEPT THAT I AM ATTEMPTING TO CONVEY. I CANNOT SHOW YOU THIS VISION, BUT YOU MAY IMAGINE IT. STEP FORWARD AND TELL SOMEONE OF IT. PLEASE." Public Response Experts were contacted as to what could cause sudden pyramid existence, but it turns out, there are no experts in pyramid materialization in Night Vale. The town's other experts could only offer shrugs followed by panicked conjectures, and, finally, screams and moans, "all of which fell uselessly upon the City Council's merciless ears". Night Vale citizens suspected that the Pyramid's appearance might be a publicity stunt, pulled by a local Night Vale cereal company, Flaky-O's!, because they were launching their new line of nighttime-only cereals within the next month. An angry mob formed outside of the cereal factory, presumably with guns, because The Flaky-O's! board of directors later vehemently deny, at gunpoint, their involvement. Cecil doesn't believe them and continues to think it to be a publicity stunt. The pyramid's mysterious disappearance is too late for the Flaky-O's! board of directors. They have already been taken to the abandoned mine shaft outside of town for processing by the City Council. Sheriff's Secret Police :The Sheriff's Secret Police tasered the pyramid several times as well as firing surface-to-surface missiles at the pyramid. Neither had any effect, despite their claim that the missiles would, "silence the dark heart of the beast." Then, after failing to arrest the pyramid, the Sheriff's Secret Police charged the pyramid with resisting arrest. : When the pyramid left, the Sheriff's Secret Police announced themselves the winners of the stand off with the pyramid because, "it's about time they won something." Trivia * The messages from the pyramid were written by special contributor Regis Lacher (@regisl). * It appeared in episode 9, "PYRAMID" Category:Locations Category:Night Vale landmarks Category:Night Vale sentient entities